


Steam

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana and Jess use the steam room at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by romansilence.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Jess couldn’t turn her eyes from the throbbing vein at Dana’s neck and unconsciously licked her lips. That pulse point was a favorite spot to tease and lick with her lips and tongue. Hot and sweaty never looked so good as she took in her lover’s appearance. She followed a bead of sweat as it ran down the side of Dana’s face to the corner of her jaw and then down her neck where it paused at her clavicle before trailing down her chest and between her breasts.

Dana had put in a long, hard workout at the gym and then followed it with a muscle-stretching run. In the locker room she’d stripped and wrapped a towel around her body before stepping into the steam room. She’d been in the steam room for only a minute before Jess joined her.

When Jess entered the women’s steam room she released some water onto the stones creating a fresh veil of steam before taking a seat opposite her lover. She simply sat there gazing at the beautiful redhead.

As Dana sat there with her head resting back against the wall, she felt the brunette’s eyes on her. Of course, it was only fair – after all, she’d all but ogled Jess as they both worked out. She absolutely loved the way Jess’s workout clothes – shorts and sport bra – showed off her beautifully toned legs and flat abdomen. She smiled to herself as she remembered how difficult it had been to concentrate on her own workout.

“What are you smiling about?”

Jess’s voice almost startled Dana. “I was just thinking there are some advantages to being on a night shift for a while. It’s been nice having the gym practically to ourselves.”

Quite aware that they were all alone in the steam room Jess couldn’t agree more. “It certainly does present certain… benefits.”

Dana opened one eye at the tone in her lover’s voice and surprised to find the brunette only inches in front of her instead of on the opposite bench. Before she could react Jess dipped her head and began to lick and suckle the pulse point at the base of her throat. She sucked in a hiss as her body responded immediately.

Jess slid a hand up the inside of a shapely thigh and discovered a wetness that had nothing to do with sweat or the steam. She swallowed Dana’s moan as she claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Dana shouldn’t have been surprised by how strong her body reacted to Jess’s touch. It took only a few moments of intimate caresses for her to climax.

With a wide smile Jess pulled back and said, “See you in the shower.”

Dana grinned as Jess walked out.

FIN


End file.
